


Please Do Not Tap on the Glass

by Aeronomatron



Series: Daybreaker Variations [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alright I lied Suki is an outright murderer, Dark, Documentation, Genetic Engineering, Other, a little violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeronomatron/pseuds/Aeronomatron
Summary: These files are confidential. Please do not continue without proper authorization, or you will be forcibly removed.





	1. A-5: Akatsuki

Specimen: A-5

Designation: “AKATSUKI”

Genetic Palette: A-234-9EV

Status: Alive

  


A-5, or Akatsuki, is a specially modified specimen of the A batch. Specimen is one of the two specimens that survived the mutation process for the batch.

  


Containment: Keep A-5 in a standard testing cell. Unless Procedure Dawn-A or Procedure Dawn-B has been initiated, A-5 should use the standard cell. A-5 is allowed to roam freely around Level Sub-5 and Sub-4, but no higher.

  


Description: A-5 is a human male with violet eyes and short black hair, with current appearance being that of a young man. Specimen has a lean body and is exceptionally strong. He appears to be of Japanese descent, however this is due to the special DNA palette used, stemming from an elderly Japanese man.

A-5 speaks both English and Japanese as fluently as a native speaker. He seems to prefer English, however.

Specimen is extremely volatile, but will usually act apathetic and uncaring of those around him. A-5 speaks in a very flat tone and generally stays by himself, moving away when someone comes close. A-5 is also occasionally known to be sarcastic, but is most often seemingly uninterested and calm.

A-5 is known for having short bursts of anger or frustration, venting it upon any object or person in its way until he calms. This has caused the damage of valuable equipment and human resources in [DATA EXPUNGED], and if A-5 shows signs of going into the rage, Procedure Dawn-A should be followed to contain it until it has calmed.

Occasionally A-5 will enter a much more severe type of rage. A-5 has entered this only [DATA EXPUNGED] times, killing [DATA EXPUNGED]. If A-5 enters this rage, characterized by perfect stillness and narrowed eyes for a few minutes before A-5 enters the rage, Procedure Dawn-B should be enacted.


	2. A-6: Jack

Specimen: A-6

Designation: “JACK”

Genetic Palette: A-234-9JR

Status: Deceased

  


A-6, or Jack, is a specially modified specimen of the A batch. Specimen is one of the two specimens that survived the mutation process for the batch.

  


Containment: Keep A-6 in a standard testing cell. A-6 is allowed to roam freely around Level Sub-5 and Sub-4, but no higher.

  


Description: A-6 is a human male with dark blue eyes and dark brown hair spiked to the right, with last noted appearance being that of a young man. Specimen has a somewhat lean body and is slightly stronger than average, strength matched and even surpassed only by A-5. He appears to be of Australian descent, however this is due to the special DNA palette used, stemming from an adolescent Australian man.

A-6 speaks English as fluently as a native speaker, with a slight Australian accent.

Specimen is generally very good-natured and will often start conversations between others and himself. A-6 is usually very sociable.

However A-6 will sometimes zone out, staring into space without moving. This seems to happen randomly but infrequently, and lasts anywhere from two to five minutes. Personnel are advised not to touch A-6 while he is doing this, as if disturbed too much, A-6 will suddenly attempt to kill the person disturbing him.

The target must be out of Specimen’s sight and hearing range for at least five minutes before A-6 will calm down and resume the staring.


	3. Report: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two monsters are to be born into the world.

_July 01, 2XXX: Time stamp 14:06._

[The recording quality is high, like a movie film that’s been processed and edited to be as perfect as possible. Two scientists, a taller one with short, black hair and a shorter one with curly brown hair stand as the focus of the camera. Other people bustle around in the background, not paying the least attention to the two. All wear pristine white lab coats and masks. Behind them is an enormous cylindrical tank with something floating inside, wires attaching it to either end of the tank.]

Dr: Orien: Doctor Orien here with Doctor Riscal. We are pleased to announce that Subjects A-5 and A-6 have successfully developed into fully functional, healthy embryos. It remains to be seen whether they will mature correctly or not.

Dr. Riscal: The full makeup of the DNA of the A batch can be found in the appendix to the last report.

[The men move towards the tank, and the camera follows them.]

Dr. Orien: As you can see here, the A-5 embryo is submersed in liquid similar to that of a womb. However, its DNA has been tampered with to speed up its aging process, specifically halving the time it would take to reach adolescence. The A-6 embryo has been set to mature three point five times faster. We will have to see which one survives the modifications and splices.

Dr. Riscal: Out of all ten subjects, only A-5 and A-6 survived the genetic manipulation. The others all refused to connect, or were overwhelmed by the drastic changes made to the base DNA.

[The camera zooms in on the A-5 specimen. It twitches a little, but otherwise remains still inside the tank.]

Dr. Riscal: All focus will be diverted to raising these two specimens, as this is the first attempt our lab has made at altering base genetics before birth. The result of this experiment should be male, with enhanced senses and much greater natural strength than an average human being. We’re also aiming for accelerated recovery.

[Dr. Orien pulls down his mask and smiles widely at the camera as it zooms back out.]

Dr. Orien: If this experiment succeeds… we will have made a huge step in science. We will be able to create artificial humans, and ones that far exceed what natural evolution can bring.

[The film ends here, flickering to a couple up-close picture of the embryos before the visual and audio feed terminate.]

[End report.]


	4. Report: 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small and harmless. For now.

_August 14, 2XXX: Timestamp 18:39._

[In the recording, the same cylindrical tank from the first recording can be seen. The embryo inside has developed into something resembling a fetus, curled up with fewer wires attached to it. Dr. Riscal is presenting alone this time, a clipboard in his hands.]

Dr. Riscal: Specimen A-5 has been progressing steadily, as seen here. However A-6 seems to be having slight problems with its mutations. A-6 is very likely to survive to maturity but we will have to make more observations and test the Specimen when it reached infancy.

[A-5 gives a small, quick kick. It curls tighter, gently turning its back to the camera.]

Dr. Riscal: You can see the pale pink and orange, within this translucent tissue, showing that A-5 is very healthy. Lively, too.

[Dr. Riscal moves closer to the tank, pointing out the parts as he speaks, and the camera zooms in so the fine details can be seen. The specimen twitches again, as though it can sense that it is being filmed.]

Dr. Riscal: It will not be long before this fetus develops into an infant. A-6, due to its accelerated growth, has almost reached infancy.

[The doctor walks over to a second cylindrical tank besides the first, where a much larger and fully developed specimen floats. This one is never completely still, choosing to stretch and twist slightly at random intervals.]

Dr. Riscal: In approximately one month, A-6 will be ready to emerge. In the meantime, more data samples are being gathered and transferred, so our supply of DNA will not have to be stretched over the specimens that will be created in the future.

[A-6 moves again, hands clumsily opening and closing. It kicks out, wiggling in place.]

Dr. Riscal: Once A-5 reaches infancy, we will proceed into the Beta Phase, where we will raise and train these specimens.

[The doctor turns and walks out of the frame. The visual and audio feed continue on for a brief few seconds before disconnecting.]

[End report.]


	5. Memory: OUTSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a meaningful conversation about oxygen and sunlight.

_July 14, 2XXX: Timestamp 20:04._

[Suki is curled up on Jack’s lap, despite being only slightly smaller than him. The black-haired boy has his head against Jack’s chest. Both look sleepy and relaxed, and Jack has a hand loosely wrapped around Suki.]

Jack: That’s what I heard. None of the air down here is really, well, real. They take air out of a room, freshen it up a bit and then pump it back in.

Suki: So instead of just breathing the same, recycled air, if we go outside we can breathe real air?

Jack: And I heard there’s wind, not just the simulated breezes down here. Real wind in your face that smells like… well, I don’t know. I haven’t been outside.

Suki: ...oh. We should go outside.

Jack: What if they say no?

[Suki glares at Jack.]

Suki: Who cares what _they_ say? I want to feel wind on my face. And real sunlight. And hear birds and bugs.

Jack: Honestly, me too.

[Jack makes a face.]

Jack: I don’t want fake light all the time. I want to feel real light, too. But they keep this place locked down. We wouldn’t be able to get up to the ground floor.

Suki: I think the first thing I’ll do when I get outside is roll around on the grass. See what it feels like.

Jack: Probably like a carpet.

Suki: I dunno. They only have fake grass down here and it’s stupid and plastic.

[Suki shifts positions.]

Suki: I wonder what other people are like. They can’t all be like the scientists and other people down here.

[Suki pauses for a moment, frowning.]

Suki: What if the people down here only act like they do because they’re also stuck here? I mean, not breathing real air and feeling the sun on your face probably makes you go crazy. Maybe that’s why _we’re_ crazy.

[Jack pats his head and Suki hisses, swatting his hand away.]

Suki: Hey! Hands off.

Jack: You’re so picky about everything. You didn’t even let me hold you unless you got to be in the position you liked.

Suki: The younger brother always gets to be picky. You have to take care of me because I’m smaller.

Jack: Oh, shut up. We were made at the same time.

Suki: Huh, so now you pull the ‘we are the same age’ card.

[Both fall silent for a few seconds.]

Jack: Do you think we’ll ever go out and feel the wind and the sun on our faces? And roll in the grass, in your case?

Suki: Obviously. If they won’t let me out I’ll just force my way out.

[Jack sighs.]

Jack: You’re so violent.

Suki: Not my fault. My genetics are the reason for that, they said.

Jack: Well, you could still work on it.

Suki: I’ll take that as a suggestion, and now I’ll ignore it.

[Jack closes his eyes and exhales softly. Suki laughs quietly. It’s not a nice laugh.]

Suki: It’ll always be a part of me. Don’t try and make me change, Jack.

[End recording.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time I've written this kind of stuff, if you have any advice I'd love to hear it!! just go gentle on me, mk?
> 
>  
> 
> also if yall see references. point em out. expose me as a fan.


End file.
